Something Lost Something Found
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Yuki and Zero hate hurting each other, but they usually end up doing it anyway, albeit, unknowingly. Yuki begins fearing someone she once respected, and Kaname reveals a new power. What happens to Zero and Yuki when they're left at the Academy alone for two weeks? Will their relationship flourish, or will it be crushed before it can even begin? Chapters 1-3 rewritten and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. I know I haven't updated in over a year, but I re-read what I had, and realized that it sucked. My writing style's changed a lot since I began this fic, so I decided to rewrite the entire thing. It can definitely be better than it was. The chapters are still indecently short though, unfortunately. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the original version, and I hope you guys like this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...**

Seventeen year old Zero Kiryu and sixteen year old Yuki Cross, the adopted children of Kaien Cross, Chairman of Cross Academy, were seated at the dining table in their home. Yuki was attempting to complete her homework while Zero, who had already finished his, was reading a book. The room was silent save for the scratching of Yuki's pen, and the pages turning in Zero's book. They were alone at the moment, with their 'father' out running an errand.

"Neh, Zero?" The comfortable silence was broken by the brown haired, cinnamon eyed girl's soft, contemplative voice.

Zero, the silver haired, lavender eyed vampire, glanced up from his book at the girl seated across him. "Hm?"

Yuki looked as if she had something to say, but wasn't sure how to say it. She seemed to be hesitating, which was rather strange for her, because Yuki was a girl who always spoke her mind no matter what the situation, a trait that could be rather irritating at times, but made her endearing all the same.

"Spit it out, Yuki."

"Why don't you like Kaname-senpai?"

Zero actually seemed a little surprised. Whatever he had expected Yuki to say, it hadn't been that. Eyes cold and hard, he replied. "He's a manipulative jackass who doesn't give a shit about anyone other than himself, no matter what he may say. I've told you this before, Yuki. Why are you asking me again?" He was a tad annoyed now, since he despised having to speak about the Pureblood vampire.

Yuki simply shrugged. "I was just wondering if your answer had changed."

"And why would my opinion about Kuran change exactly?" questioned Zero, wondering what exactly the girl was thinking.

"I dunno," murmured Yuki, looking chastised.

The lavender eyed teen sighed, returning his attention to his book. "Finish your homework, Yuki." It had become clear to him that she _hadn't_ been thinking at all.

Yuki complied and silence resumed. Though the girl was attempting to do her homework, her eyes kept wandering back over to her silent companion. She watched as one of his large hands unconsciously drifted up to his neck, an absent look of pain flitting across his face, though his eyes remained focused on the pages of the book before him.

She frowned. "Zero?" Her voice was hesitant again.

Zero sighed again. "What, Yuki?"

"You're in pain, aren't you?" she asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

Zero said nothing. He didn't even glance at her, and instead turned the page in his book, continuing with his reading as if he hadn't been interrupted in the first place. He was clearly unwilling to draw attention to the truth.

"You need blood," Yuki stated, unwilling to be deterred.

"No, Yuki. I don't need blood," Zero replied, the lie coming to him easily. The denial was still strong.

But the girl began to undo the first couple of buttons on her shirt, then shifted her hair out of the way, baring her neck to the vampire before her. "Zero, I know you need it. I can-I can see the pain you're in." She hated that he did this to himself, tortured himself. Zero had always been too harsh on himself.

Unwittingly, Zero looked up, only to see all that soft looking skin in front of him. Lavender iris' turned crimson, and Zero could practically see the blood flowing through Yuki's veins, her heart beating rapidly, pumping that deliciously disgusting liquid that he so craved.

Growling, he jumped to his feet. "Cut it out, Yuki!" He left the room as quick as he could, leaving a sad looking Yuki in his wake. He heard her call out his name, but he ignored her and went on, desperate to get away from such a lovely temptation.

Yuki sighed when she realized that Zero wasn't about to come back any time soon. _Zero... _She really, really hated seeing him in so much pain. That was why she was always offering him her blood, but more often than not, he refused, holding himself back and running away. She didn't see his way of things, didn't see that the reason he refused was because he despised hurting her.

The girl's head dropped onto her math book as her brain continued failing at absorbing the long and boring equations that she was supposed to be memorizing. _Who the heck invented math anyway, _she thought with a yawn. Half asleep, she didn't hear the ever dashing Kaname Kuran walk into the room...

*My younger brother always calls Kaname dashing. Dunno why.

**And that's the end of the new edited first chapter. Hope it's alright. Still working on the rest. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. While still on the short side, I'm pretty sure this chapter's a little longer than it used to be. So here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...**

Yuki suddenly felt a cool hand shift her hair away from her neck, baring the delicate skin beneath. She then felt warm breath hitting her neck, but she didn't actually react until she felt the sharp points of fangs. Figuring Zero had finally given into his bloodlust, she opened her eyes, only to see the aristocratic face of her childhood crush a mere inch away from her own.

Letting out a gasp, she pushed her chair away with an annoying screeching sound, instinctively backing away from the Pureblood vampire. She saw Kaname's eyes widen in surprise and hurt, causing her chest to tighten in guilt, even though she could still feel her heart pounding like crazy.

"K-Kaname-senpai! What're you doing here? Sh-shouldn't you be in class?" she asked, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Kaname straightened up and gave the girl a strange and rather hollow looking smile. "Class has already ended, Yuki," he replied softly, using the same tone he used to use when she had been a child.

Yuki blinked, feeling a little out of it. "O-oh. Umm, but why are you _here_?" she questioned. They were, after all, in the Chairman's private quarters. Only he, Zero and Yuki were allowed to be there, as it was their home. It wasn't to be _"contaminated by moronic students"_, as Zero had nicely put it one day. Kaname-senpai generally avoided the house anyway, mainly because of Zero, so seeing him there was actually a bit strange.

"I need to have a word with your father," explained the vampire without elaborating, much like he always did. "Is he in?"

Yuki shook her head, absently brushing her hair away after when it slipped over her eyes. "No, he said he had something to take care of and won't be back until morning." She gazed up at Kaname for a moment, a small frown on her face. "Was it important?" It must have been for him to brave the Headmaster's home.

"Nothing urgent. It can wait." He reached out to cup Yuki's cheek, taking in how much warmer it was than his hand. "Are you alright, Yuki? You seem flustered." Despite how normal that was, he was still a little concerned.

"O-oh, I uh, didn't realize I had fallen asleep," muttered Yuki, not meeting his eyes. She wasn't sure why she was lying, just that she felt compelled to do so. It didn't make any sense at all. She'd never really wanted to lie to him before. Never. So why now?

Kaname smiled again. "You should go to bed if you are tired," he said. "Working in this manner will only ensure that all your answers will be wrong."

The girl nodded, agreeing with her senpai, but she didn't say anything, unsure of what else there was to say to him. Kaname however, decided that it was time to head off.

"I shall see you tomorrow." And with that Kaname left the room, not even waiting for Yuki to say goodbye, which was actually quite strange.

Yuki waited until she heard the door close before she allowed herself to relax. Seeing Kaname-senpai hadn't flustered her as usual, instead, it had actually freaked her out a little, which he seemed to have misread as being flustered. _Why was... Was Kaname-senpai about to-to _bite_ me...? _Feeling the points of his fangs on her skin had scared her so much. But it wasn't like she hadn't been bitten before or anything, and she _loved_ Kaname, didn't she? Shouldn't she have _liked_ him being so close to her?

Yuki shuddered as the strange feeling ran through her again. She had hated it. Though he didn't know why, she didn't really want the Pureblood anywhere near her. She didn't understand it, but something about him had felt...off. _And where's Zero? _The sudden sound of a gunshot rang through the house.

The girl blinked. "What the...?"

**That's the end of this edited chapter. As you can plainly see, it's still very short, much like the original version, but I did manage to detail it a bit more, so meh. Better than before at least. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. Another edited chapter. It's still on a short side, but at least it sounds a bit better, so it's gotta count for something, right? Thank you to all readers so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...**

Yuki turned and bolted out of the house, wondering where the gunshot had come from and why it had sounded in the first place. Standing not far from the front of the house though, was Zero, Bloody Rose not only in hand, but aimed directly at the Pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran, who stood there as calm as ever.

"Zero!" Yuki called running over to them. She pulled the hunter gun out of his hand and clicked on the safety, before turning to question him. "What the heck are you doing!? Why did you just shoot Kaname-senpai?!" She tried her hardest to keep her voice down, not wanting anyone else, human or not, to hear.

"Tch..." Zero, glowering, wrenched his gun out of the girl's grasp and walked away, not bothering to answer her.

"Zero! Dammit, not again!" said Yuki, as she watched the silver haired vampire walk away from her once more. When she turned to look at her childhood crush, she caught a glimpse of a smirk on his face. It seemed he was enjoying the Level D's reaction, and this annoyed her deeply. Not wanting to confront him about the strange look, she simply bowed. "Sorry, Kaname-senpai." And she ran off, chasing after her friend.

Yuki ran as fast as she could, cursing Zero's long legs as she did so. "Zero! Wait!"

At the sound of her voice, the involuntary vampire stopped almost automatically, allowing the girl to catch up to him. _Why did she come after me? _he found himself wondering. He had assumed she would stay with the Pureblood, which was what she normally did.

Yuki stopped next to him, panting and trying to catch her breath. "Hah...Zero, what was...hah, all that...about?" she asked breathlessly. "Why did you shoot Senpai?"

Zero looked away, scowling at the ground. "Does it matter?" he questioned coldly.

"Yes it does!" the girl exclaimed. "The Chairman gave you that gun to use in emergencies! You can't just pull it out like that! What if you hadn't missed earlier? What if you shot Senpai?"

"Kuran's going to wish I _had_ shot him if he pulls the same shit again," Zero growled rather viciously.

Yuki frowned in confusion. "What do you me- Zero?" The platinum haired teen had moved so close to her, that Yuki was able to feel his hot breath on her cheek. "Z-Zero?" she repeated uncertainly.

"If you care about him so much, then why don't you go to the bloodsucker instead of lecturing me?" He was trying to get the girl away from him, as much as he despised the very idea. He loved her, he truly did, but he also knew that she loved Kuran. So why continue this torture?

"But I don't want t go to Kaname-senpai," Yuki replied immediately, flushing at the proximity between them. "He freaks me out."

This statement cause Zero to recoil. "He scares you?" His voice was laden with confusion. Yuki had never been afraid of Kuran before, so what had caused that to change so suddenly?

Yuki didn't really answer him though, just nodded, expression showing her hesitation, which didn't help matters at all.

"What do you mean?" asked Zero, trying to remain patient with the situation.

"Well, earlier," began the girl, "when he touched me...I dunno, I just-just felt scared. I didn't want him near me at all. I mean, at first I thought it was cause he had nearly bitten me, but I don-" she broke off. "Zero?"

Zero's expression had become stony. "He tried to _bite_ you? Tch, that son of a shit!" Pulling out his Bloody Rose, Zero dashed off once more.

Yuki stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, before- "Zero! Ugh! Again!" she exclaimed in exasperation. And she, of course, chased after him, cursing him all the while...

**See? Still short, but better sounding. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo…sorry about the delay…I couldn't figure out what Zero was going to do…I got the idea for this chapter from a sentence in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince…I know, weird…This part may seem a bit random, but don't worry, there's a reason for it being like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

Yuki ran, chasing after her partner. She caught sight of him near the stables. He wasn't facing her, but seemed to be clawing at his shirt, which he then, very roughly, basically tore off.

"Zero?" Yuki called hesitantly. _What is he doing? She wondered._

Zero turned around and Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. She unconsciously backed up against the stable wall, watching the vampire.

He approached her slowly, erectly, a hungry look in his eye. His canines began to lengthen into fangs, lavender eyes slowly turning red. Blood red. His silvery hair shining, moonlight bouncing off the pale skin of his bare chest.

Yuki's breath caught in her throat.

He got close to her, so close. He pinned her arms up above her head, crossed at the wrists, held against the wood with one hand.

His breathing was ragged.

He got closer. He pressed his lips to hers, in a soft kiss. He pulled away, kissed her chin, then the hollow of her throat.

She let out a soft sound, as he whispered her name in her ear in a deep voice.

He kissed the nape of her neck, brushed her hair away with his other hand. His warm tongue ran over the same spot, and she felt the points of his fangs on her nape. She let out a soft gasp as they sank into her soft skin.

For the next few moments, all that could be heard in the grounds was the vampire drinking the restrained girl's blood. All else was still.

He pressed his tongue to the puncture wounds, awaiting the halt of the blood flow. He cleaned away the blood, and lightly kissed the wound before pulling away.

He looked at her, still holding her arms up against the wall. What was she going to do?

He was a vampire. She was a human. He had already taken her blood. He hadn't let her go. He loved her. He had shown that. He had kissed her.

There was blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. A long tongue slipped passed his lips and quickly swiped it away.

Tearing her eyes away from his mouth, her gaze shifted up to his eyes. They were still red, and they were watching her.

He leaned in again, and kissed her once more, being wary of his fangs. This time, she responded. She kissed him back. She wanted to touch him too. To run her fingers through his silky hair, anything. She was still unable to.

He deepened the kiss, adding a bit more force. His free hand slipped up under her shirt. She let out a sound of surprise as the large, but soft hand ran along the delicate skin of her navel.

How far was she willing to let him go?

His hand slid to the small of her back, and ran upwards. She didn't seem to be wearing anything beneath her shirt. He smiled very faintly when he realized this.

Reluctantly though, he pulled away, letting her arms drop back to her sides.

She wasn't ready yet, especially not for what he wanted.

She looked at him, chest rapidly rising and falling. His fangs shortened back into normal canines, and his red eyes turned back to their original lavender.

"Zero..."

Zero moved away, going to grab his half ripped shirt, and draping it over his arm.

"C'mon." He said. "It's late, and it's getting cold out."

He walked away, and after a moment, Yuki followed, a confused smile on her face.

Neither were aware that their...moment, had been seen by someone other than the moon, and billions of stars...

**And yeah…that's it for now…Told you it was random…Reading it over, it seems even weirder that I thought of this cause of that line in Harry Potter…It was something like…_Sanguini was eyeing the girls with a hungry look in his eye_…Or something like that…Next chapter should be up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo…sorry about the delay…Here's the next part…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

Yuki entered the kitchen the next morning at the same time as Zero. She noticed that her partner looked a bit pale, which was strange since he had taken blood from her the night before. She was unable to say anything though, because the Chairman entered then with a huge grin on his face.

"Daddy's going on a trip." He said.

Yuki cocked her head to the side, displaying confusion.

"A trip?" She asked ignoring the 'daddy.'

Kaiyen nodded. "There's something I need to take care of, so I'll be gone for the next two weeks."

"Oh... But what about the academy?"

"It'll be empty." Said Kaiyen.

"Empty?" Yuki repeated in confusion.

"We have a two week break, Yuki." Said Zero with slight amusement.

"Ohhh. Right..." A thought suddenly popped into her head. "Are you saying the two of us are going to be left here ALONE?"

Kaiyen gave another nod. "Yep! I know everything will be okay though. Since it's you two."

"Is the Night class going too?"

"Yes. All the students will be gone, so you don't need to worry about that..."

Yuki caught up with Zero sometime later. She blushed and avoided eye contact.

Zero looked at her with slight curiosity.

"Yuki?"

"Zero...do you...remember about what happened yesterday?" The girl asked.

She was asking because she found it a bit strange that Zero hadn't mentioned it yet.

Zero blinked. "Yesterday? No."

"...What...?"

"Are you talking about Kuran nearly biting you?"

"No... Not that... I'm talking about what happened after... By the stables..." Said Yuki.

"The stables? I didn't even go there yesterday. If I did, I would've gone to see Lily."

"But you took my blood...and..." Yuki broke off.

"I drank your blood...?" Zero questioned in confusion.

"Yeah...and you..."

"I what?"

"You...you ki...kissed me..." Said Yuki blushing again.

Zero froze. "I-what? I KISSED you?"

The boy was quite surprised. Not like he didn't want to kiss Yuki or anything. On the contrary, he was always internally struggling to stop himself.

"I don't remember doing anything like that." Said Zero.

Yuki's eyes filled with tears. She thought Zero had just done it and not liked it, or didn't want to mention it again. That he was completely ignoring her feelings.

"Yuki?"

She punched him, quite hard.

"You jerk! I can't believe you took advantage of me like that! I actually let you do it!" Cried Yuki.

And with that, she ran off, leaving a baffled Zero standing there...

A little while later Yuki was in her dorm room, keeping Yori, her roommate and friend company, while she packed her stuff.

"So you and Zero-kun will be staying here alone for the next couple of weeks?" Asked Yori casually.

Yuki blinked. "How do you know that?"

Yori glanced over. "You were mumbling about it a few minutes ago."

"Oh... Yeah... the Chairman's going away for some reason so we'll be stuck here... I mean, considering this is our home..."

Yori stopped packing and looked over at her friend in confusion.

"Yuki...? Is something wrong?"

"N-No..."

"Did something happen between you and Zero-kun?"

Yuki looked down.

"So something did happen." Said Yori almost coyly.

But when tears began streaming down Yuki's cheeks, Yori made her way over to her friend's bed.

"Yuki?"

Yuki didn't respond, just wiped her eyes. She trusted Yori and knew she could tell her, so she told her friend what had happened the night before...minus the fact that Zero had taken her blood. And also what had happened a little while ago. Yori listened intently.

"He said he didn't remember...?"

Yuki nodded.

There was something strange about this, Yori realized. It was completely obvious that Zero liked Yuki. So him doing what he had done the previous night didn't seem all that strange. But, for Zero to deny that he had done it... Now that was odd...

**That's it for now…Next part will be up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo…I needed to think about how to continue this…I know some of you may be pissed at me for how Zero's character is, but don't worry, you'll sorta find out what's up in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

Zero sat there in his room in confusion. He had...kissed Yuki...? How could he have forgotten such a moment? It was something he had dreamed of doing for a long time... But why...? Why couldn't he remember? By the time he realized what time it was, he was too late to help Yuki supervise the other students who were all leaving. The Chairman must have left by now as well...had he really been thinking for a whole day?

Zero finally left his room and headed down to the kitchen, where he saw Yuki busy at the stove. She seemed to be making dinner. He had spent a REALLY long time in his room...

Hearing footsteps, she glanced back. "Oh... It's you." Yuki turned back to the stove. There was an awkward silence. "Dinner's ready." Said Yuki. She then took her own bowl and left the kitchen.

Zero watched her go and kicked the closest chair before sitting down. He tried to eat, but couldn't get himself to swallow. Meanwhile, Yuki was having the same problem. She sat there in her room, attempting to eat whatever it was that she had made. She had barely been concentrating, that she honestly didn't even know what she had cooked. She focused on the bowl and realized what was in it...vegetable soup. Zero's favourite...

_Zero...why? Why are you doing this? I didn't think you'd be able to do something like this... I thought you were different. Heh, I guess you ARE just like all the others..._

Time passed by like that, with the two teens brooding...

Yuki went back into the kitchen once she realized she couldn't eat anymore. To her faint surprise though, Zero was still sitting there. He looked up when she entered, but she ignored him, did what she had to do, and left.

She was still angry, Zero realized. He still didn't know why, but he had had enough of the girl's attitude. The cold behaviour didn't suit her...it wasn't Yuki. He got up and left the kitchen as well, catching up to Yuki in the upstairs hallway, by his room.

"Yuki, wait." He said. She didn't stop. He grabbed hold of her, forcing her to stop.

"Let me go." Said Yuki.

"No. Not until you hear what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Said Yuki coldly. "I don't give a da-!" Zero cut her off by cupping her cheek, getting her to actually look at him.

"Yuki...please, just listen. I want to explain."

"...Fine."

"Thank you, Yuki." Said Zero. He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, wondering how exactly he should explain what had happened. "Yuki, I HONESTLY don't remember what happened that night." He began. "I blanked out after running off when you told me Kuran nearly bit you. When I came to, I was in my room with a torn shirt next to me on the bed... I had no idea when I had gotten there or anything. That's why, when you told me what I did, I said I didn't know...because I really don't... I know this sounds like a stupid excuse, but believe me, Yuki. I'd never do anything to hurt you... I wouldn't be able to stand that..."

At first, Yuki wasn't sure whether she should've believed Zero or not. The story was a little strange...but when she looked into his eyes, she knew it was the truth. His lavender eyes were sincerely apologetic. Yuki finally believed him, she had to. It was Zero, after all, she could never hold anything against him.

"Zero... I'm sorry." Said Yuki. "I believe you...I just..." But she didn't have to explain. Zero understood. He smiled slightly, causing Yuki to blush. A sudden thought struck her though. "Zero? Why did you blank out though? How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure." Said Zero thoughtfully. "You told me Kuran scared you, and that he tried to bite you... I ran off, cause I wanted to have a word with him... Then I was in my room..." He had repeated it hoping to make some sense of it, but it was no use.

Yuki however, seemed to realize something else. "Zero, did Kaname-senpai take control of your mind?"

Zero blinked. "What...? Take control of my...what are you talking about?"

"A few days ago, Kaname-senpai was telling me about some of the powers Pureblood vampires have. I asked him cause I was curious, and mind control was one of them. He said that he could make anyone do anything, and that they wouldn't even remember what they had done."

"KURAN did all this...?" Said Zero almost blankly.

**Yeah…that's it for now…See? It wasn't Zero's fault…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo…I know this took a while, but I blanked out again…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

"That bastard!" Zero exclaimed angrily. His eyes began to turn crimson.

"Zero, calm down," said Yuki soothingly.

"Calm down!" Zero repeated. "How do you expect me to calm down?"

"But Zero, there's nothing you can do right now anyway," said Yuki. "Kaname-senpai's not even here."

"Not here...?"

"It's break, remember? You're the one who told me. All the students, including the Night class have gone away for the next couple of weeks, haven't they?" said Yuki.

"Right..." Zero's eyes faded back to lavender and he began to relax. He knew Yuki was right. If Kuran was gone, there was nothing that could be done about it...not yet at least.

Yuki yawned suddenly, a few tears pooling into her eyes as she did so. Zero of course, noticed this.

"Ah, gomen Yuki. You were going to bed weren't you?" he said. When Yuki gave a nod he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you, Yuki. Good night."

"Night, Zero," said Yuki blushing slightly at the close proximity between them.

Zero let go of her and watched the girl walk down the hall to her room, before he returned to his own. Once he sat down on his bed, the vampire realized just how tired he really was.

_Well, I can sleep as long as I want these next two weeks, _he thought. _It's not like anyone's here, and Yuki knows not to wake me up like that anyway..._

Thinking this and the fact that Yuki believed him easily put him in a content sleep.

**Yeah, extremely short, but I figured it was a good place to end the chapter…My mind is full of useless school crap for culminating and exams right now, so I can't really think of anything else, but the next part should be up soon…eventually…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo…I finally wrote the next chapter…It's longer than the last one too...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

When Zero entered the kitchen the next day, Yuki was already sitting at the table. He noticed some papers and pencils on the table and realized she must have been sketching something. Yuki seemed to become aware of his presence, for she turned to look at him.

"Good morning sleepy head," she greeted with a smile. It was almost as if she had never been angry with him.

Zero sank down in the chair across her and let out a groan. Yuki giggled and reached over, running her fingers through Zero's hair and flattening the silver locks, which had been standing up. He looked at her in confusion.

"Bed hair," said Yuki in explanation.

"Heh..."

"Anyway, do you want something to eat? I was just about to make something..."

Zero nodded in agreement and lowered his head onto his arms, which were resting on the table. Yuki laughed.

"Why'd you get out of bed if you're so tired?" she questioned.

Zero shrugged and the brown haired girl lifted a pot to the stove. As she stood there, waiting for the water to boil, Yuki realized how her role had switched with Zero. He was the one who was supposed to be cooking and she was supposed to be the lazy one... Yuki decided on making ramen, since it was quick and easy...and she was actually really hungry... She opened the cupboard to get the bowls, but didn't see them. She looked up.

_Huh...? What're they doing up there? _

For some strange reason the bowls, which were meant to be on the bottom shelf, were up on the top one. Yuki sighed and reached up, attempting to grab them. She couldn't reach and even standing on her tippy toes didn't help. Her arm was still stretched upwards when she felt something hard against her back. Before she had a chance to look around, and arm, much longer than her own reached up, effortlessly picking up the bowls, which were stacked on top of one another.

"Are these what you want?" questioned a deep voice, right in her ear.

"U-Un," said Yuki, taking the bowls from her male friend. She thanked him.

Zero stood back, leaning against the table, watching Yuki in amusement. The girl was deliberately not looking at him. The other day, she had been ignoring him because she was angry. This time however, she was simply embarrassed...

Zero was right, that was exactly how Yuki felt. When Zero had taken her blood the previous time...the way he was behaving...the way he looked... At that moment, even though Kaname had been the one in control, the girl had finally realized that she did, in fact, really like Zero. She wasn't sure whether she was in love with him, but she had more feelings for him than she had for Kaname. And the second of the two had been her childhood crush...

Three days later, both Zero and Yuki were sitting on a couch in the living room. Zero was reading and Yuki was sketching. That day had been very quiet so far. They could sit there all day in this peaceful silence and it wouldn't feel awkward at all.

"How was your mission, Zero?" Yuki asked a moment later.

"It was fine," Zero replied. "Bastard didn't stand a chance."

Yuki laughed. "No one can beat you, huh?"

Zero didn't reply. He just laid down, his head resting on Yuki's lap. The girl looked at him curiously.

"Zero...?"

"...I'm tired," replied the vampire. And he closed his eyes.

Yuki smiled and went back to her drawing... When she was finished she put her pencil down and looked at her paper, judging it. Satisfied, she put that down too. Zero suddenly caught her attention with a soft sigh and a quiet whisper she was unable to decipher. She looked down at the young man on her lap.

_He's asleep_, she realized. She reached down and her fingers began to gently run through the silvery hair. When she did this, Zero gave a sigh of content and a very faint smile appeared on his face. Yuki bit her lip. _I...I think I really do love Zero... I always thought I was supposed to love Kaname-senpai, since he saved me and everything but...I just don't. _

She leaned back, trying to get comfortable. It's not like she could get up. Doing so would wake her friend up and he looked so peaceful, she didn't want to disturb him. Yuki glanced out the window at the sunny mid-afternoon weather. A nap seemed like a pretty good idea right about now... And with that, Yuki allowed herself to fall into a comfortable doze, Zero still resting on her lap, her fingers still in his soft hair...

**Yeah…that's all for now…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo…sorry, I know it's been a while, but my writer's block was preventing me from thinking about VK…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

It was fully dark when Zero awoke a few hours later. He noticed his head was still in Yuki's lap and he could feel her fingers in his hair. He sat up carefully and glanced around, noticing the girl was asleep. He laid her down, ensuring she was comfortable, before heading off to take a shower. He had had a very...awkward and...realistic dream, which he needed to cool off from.

He stood under the ice cold spray trying to clear his mind. This however, was a little difficult to do. In his dream, Yuki had just been so...beautiful. Not that she wasn't in real life but...

The bathroom door opened and Yuki walked in, just as Zero was about to redress himself. The girl stopped dead when she came face to face with the vampire's towel clad form. His wet, silvery hair was sticking to his face, water dripping down onto his toned, pale chest...

"I-I'm sorry!"

Blushing furiously, she left the room, the door slamming shut in her hasty departure.

Zero stood there, staring at the door, wondering what had just happened and Yuki was standing right on the other side, clutching her heart. She didn't expect to see Zero in that state, not at all. It had been dark and quiet in the hallway and she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. Because of this, she didn't notice the towel hanging from the lock. (the chairman STILL hadn't fixed the damn thing)

There was a couch there, near the bathroom and she went and sank down on that, trying to calm the intense beating of her heart...and trying to get the image of Zero's dripping hair and chest out of her mind...sort of. She wasn't exactly sure whether she wanted to forget that she had seen that or not.

"Yuki?"

Yuki's head snapped up and Zero was standing in front of her. He sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

The girl smiled inwardly but nodded.

"Yeah..."

The vampire had pulled on his pants, but had neglected to put on a shirt. His hair was still wet, meaning he hadn't dealt with that either.

Zero watched her for a moment, wondering what exactly she could be thinking. He noticed Yuki's eyes roaming over his bare chest and her cheeks were now tinged with a faint pink. Seeing this blush made the vampire even more curious.

A door suddenly slammed from downstairs, causing both teens to snap out of their stupor and look around in surprise.

"What the..."

"Was that the door?"

"I think so..."

They got up and quickly made their way down the stairs, splitting up on the landing. Zero went to the back door and Yuki the front one by the kitchen.

"...Kaname-senpai...!"

Hearing this cry, Zero immediately turned around and bolted to where Yuki was, pulling his Bloody Rose out as he went...

**That's all for now…I know, it's shorter than I wanted, but I blanked out right after this…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo…finally finished the next chapter…Also, thankz to those who reviewed so far! I figured I'd mention it since it was the tenth chapter...Love you guyz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…but I really wish I owned Zero…don't you? *Sighs***

Zero entered the kitchen, vampire hunter gun in hand and came face to face with Kaname Kuran. He glanced at Yuki and was slightly surprised to see that she looked faintly scared. With a jolt, he remembered that the bastard had nearly bitten the girl...nearly destroyed her human life...

"Kuran...what're you doing here?"

Kaname gave the two a hollow smile. The one Zero had noticed he always gave, and the one Yuki had never noticed until now.

"Would you mind lowering your Bloody Rose?" the Pureblood requested coolly.

Zero smiled darkly, not lowering his weapon an inch.

"You're breaking and entering, Kuran," he said.

Yuki looked from one to the other, unsure of what to do.

"Breaking and entering..." repeated Kaname slowly. "That has never been said to me before..."

The older vampire looked at Yuki as if waiting for her to say something like she usually did.

"K-Kaname-senpai, shouldn't you be at Aidou-senpai's home? I-It's still holiday, isn't it...?"

A week or so before holidays had started, Yuki had been doing her rounds one night when she had run into Kaname. She had asked him if he was going anywhere, just to be polite and he had said he would be spending the two weeks at the Aidou mansion, because he had been invited.

"You're right," said Kaname. "I was worried about you though, so I thought I'd check up on you."

"And why exactly would you be worried?" questioned Zero, before Yuki could respond to this.

Kaname merely glanced at him. "I was told that the Chairman was going to be out of town for the duration of the two week break. I did not wish for you to be alone the entire time, Yuki." He ignored Zero's words.

Zero scowled. "The fuck do you mean by that? I'm here, aren't I? Then how the hell's Yuki alone?"

The Pureblood smiled. "You aren't exactly the safest person to be around now are you, Kiryu-kun?"

Zero now had a very dangerous glare on his face. He wasn't liking what he was hearing and if Yuki didn't interfere soon, he was definitely going to kill Kaname...not that he had anything against it.

Yuki however, immediately stepped in front of him, snatching the gun out of his grip.

"Zero! Don't!"

The lavender eyes landed on the brown. Yuki looked more worried than scared right now.

Yuki reached up and cupped Zero's cheek and, despite the fact that Kaname was standing right there watching, she pressed a soft kiss to the other cheek. Zero looked at her.

"It's alright..." she said gently. "Don't get mad..."

Zero relaxed slightly, something Yuki's touch always managed to get him to do.

"Fine," he said. "You deal with him. I'll be waiting right inside though...call me if you need me."

Yuki nodded and handed him his weapon back. Smirking slightly at the surprised look on Kaname's face, Zero left the kitchen, entering the living room and sinking down on the couch, but not relaxing. If something went wrong, he'd need to go to Yuki right away.

"Sorry about that, senpai," smiled Yuki forcefully. "I guess Zero's not in a good mood today."

That was a lie, but the Pureblood didn't need to know that.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

Kaname paused for a moment. "Why is Kiryu not wearing a shirt...?"

Yuki blinked. _Zero isn't wearing...oh...right. _She blushed slightly as the memory of the vampire's dripping hair and droplet wet chest wove into her mind.

"He had just come out of the shower when...when we heard you come in," she replied after a pause. "No one else was supposed to be here so...so we came to check..."

"I see..."

Kaname's eyes bore into Yuki's as if determined to detect a lie. Yuki gazed right back, ensuring the vampire didn't see what was really running through her mind. Well...it wasn't like she had actually LIED to Kaname...she had simply...altered the truth. It was true that Zero had just come out of the shower. She had just excluded the fact that she had walked in on him and that he had come to check up on her immediately afterwards, not giving himself the time to fully dress himself...

After a moment of silence, Kaname moved closer to Yuki and cupped her cheek with one large, cold hand.

"I will need to go back...are you sure you will be alright here, Yuki?" he asked.

"Of course!" the girl replied with a smile. "Zero's here, so I'll be fine!"

Kaname's eyes darkened at the mention of Zero, but he gave a nod nonetheless.

"I'll see you after the break then, Yuki," said the vampire. And he ducked down, pressing his cold lips to Yuki's cheek in a kiss.

Blushing, Yuki said nothing until Kaname had pulled away.

"Bye senpai!"

With another one of those smiles, Kaname left the kitchen through the back door and disappeared into the night. Yuki stood there for a moment, before something clicked in her mind.

_Zero!_

**That's all I got for now...currently working on the next chapter...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo…uh, sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

Yuki bolted into the living room, where Zero was seated on a couch. He was still holding his Bloody Rose and a scowl was playing across his glorious features.

"Kaname-senpai's gone, Zero," said Yuki, sitting down next to him.

Zero looked at her. "What did he say?"

Yuki hesitated. "He...was wondering why you aren't...wearing a shirt..."

The vampire looked down at his bare chest, as if only just realizing that he really wasn't wearing anything there. A moment later though, he smirked.

"Bet the blood-sucker didn't like that."

"No, I don't think he did," replied Yuki seriously.

Zero chuckled deeply and Yuki blushed slightly, suddenly feeling embarrassed as her brown eyes locked onto the vampire's chest once more. Since his hair was fairly dry now, it had stopped dripping water onto his chest, now leaving the skin dry, but no less appealing. He was toned; Yuki could see the muscles, each one defined. When Yuki had seen Zero after he had stepped out of the shower, the towel around his waist, she had just frozen in shock. Zero hadn't looked like a vampire. Zero hadn't looked like a human. Zero had looked like a god.

"Yuki...your killing me here," said Zero in a pained voice.

Her thoughts, it seemed, were clearly being displayed on her face. The young man had noticed this immediately and was now having to deal with this. Why did Yuki always do this to him...? He wasn't exactly aware of doing it, but a moment later, his lips were pressed to Yuki's.

Yuki froze and Zero pulled away almost immediately. He didn't say anything, but gazed at her as if wondering whether he had gone too far.

"Are you...you?" the girl asked abruptly.

Zero blinked in confusion. "What?"

Yuki hesitated. "Last time you...kissed me, Kaname-senpai had taken control of your mind and I..."

She didn't even need to say anymore. Zero had understood already. He didn't answer though, not verbally, anyway. The young man leaned in, his lips descending on Yuki's once more and this time, he put everything into the kiss. All the feelings he kept locked up in his heart...everything.

When they broke apart, Yuki was virtually in tears.

"Zero..." she reached out and caressed his cheek. This time, it was her turn. She now leaned back in to kiss him, arms wrapping around his neck as she did so.

The young man responded in kind, wrapping an arm around her small waist and the other in her soft brown hair, pulling her up against his hard body.

"Yuki..." Zero's face was buried in the crook of the girl's neck.

"It's fine, Zero. Do what you need to," said Yuki gently.

His tongue ran over the spot he was going to bite and Yuki let out a soft sound. "I'm sorry," his whispered. And a moment later, his fangs pierced her skin.

Yuki bit her lip, stopping the pained gasp from escaping. She knew it was going to hurt for another moment, as it usually did. Soon enough though, the pain died down and was replaced by the feeling Yuki loved most. That euphoric feeling that pleased her so. And, judging by the way Zero had let out a soft groan against her skin, it sounded as if he had tasted it in her blood. He pressed their bodies even closer together, if that was possible, and moments later, stopped drinking. He held his tongue to the puncture wounds until he was sure they had stopped bleeding and then pressed a gentle kiss in the same spot.

Yuki waited for him to pull away as he usually did, but he didn't do that. In fact, he lowered his head and rested his forehead upon her shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Zero?" she asked quietly, running her fingers through his silky hair. "Are you alright?"

The vampire let out a soft chuckle. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Yuki laughed lightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Zero lowered both arms and wrapped them tightly around the girl's waist, their chests touching. Yuki held her friend back, almost as tight as he was holding her. They sat like that for a while, silence surrounding them. It felt strange, but not exactly awkward and despite this, neither of them seemed to want to let go. They loved one another, and had come to this conclusion, though they hadn't told each other yet. They didn't want to be rejected by the other. But for now, the two were perfectly content to be sitting here like this...

**And yeah…that's all for now…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo…sorry about the wait, I had culminating and exams, but now I'm done and its summer and I don't need to think about school until September, so…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

Zero and Yuki had gone to bed a couple of hours ago and both were fast asleep...but not for long.

"...Zero? Are you awake?"

Giving a low groan, Zero turned around and propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see his door where Yuki was standing, fiddling with the corner of her overlarge shirt.

"I am now," he mumbled. "What's wrong, Yuki?"

"Can I...sleep here?"

Zero blinked. "Why?"

"I...I had a really freaky dream and now I can't sleep..." replied the girl hesitantly.

The vampire sighed, but moved over and beckoned Yuki over before flopping back down.

"Thanks," said Yuki gratefully, slipping under the covers next to her friend.

"Hmm..."

Realizing Zero had gone back to sleep, Yuki edged closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Zero..."

Sunlight streaming through the open window, glaring on Yuki's face caused her to awaken the next morning. The first thing she noticed after opening her eyes was that she was in Zero's room. She turned her head to look at the vampire who was asleep on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow, an arm draped casually over her waist. Yuki smiled and rolled over so that her face was closer to Zero's. She simply watched him for a moment her fingers tracing random patterns on his arm.

"Am I really that fascinating?"

Yuki gasped, surprised at hearing Zero's sleepy voice. It seemed he had woken up and only then, did the girl realize how long she had been staring at the silver haired vampire.

"Um...sorry..."

Zero let out a deep chuckle and flipped around so that Yuki was under him. She looked surprised for a moment, but then she smiled at him. As they had already kissed before, Yuki didn't really hesitate when Zero lowered himself, pressing his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair. Zero trailed his tongue over lips, silently asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips, granting him access.

Zero's tongue dipped into her mouth, quickly finding her own and playing with it. Yuki let out a low moan at the feeling that was pooling down her body. Her back arched, pressing her closer to Zero and he let out a groan at the sudden contact, feeling himself hardening.

Yuki wasn't even sure of what was happening, or what she was doing. She simply relied on instinct as she moved her lips against Zero's, while her hands roamed through his soft hair and hard back. They soon had no choice but to break apart for air, but that didn't stop Zero from doing what he wanted. His lips began to trail down Yuki's throat, down to her collarbone and he would've gone even further, if it weren't for the phone that decided to ring at that very moment.

Groaning, Zero straightened up, allowing Yuki to get up and off the bed. The girl hurried to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Yuki?"_

Yuki flushed. "Kaname-senpai!"

Zero growled in annoyance. Damn that Kuran, disturbing him even now, in the morning, interrupting his precious time with Yuki. Kuran was doing this on purpose, wasn't he? Zero sighed. He was going to kill that pureblood one day...

**That's it for this week...I was going to make this chapter a little more...graphic, but with ff's sudden mad desire to uphold their rules, I had to change it a little...sorry...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo…damn, it's been awhile…I haven't updated since June? Shit, sorry! Writer's block and insomnia are two things you never want to have at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

Zero let out a long, drawn out sigh and sat up, resting his back to the headboard. His lavender coloured eyes swept over to Yuki, who was still on the phone with Kaname Kuran and he scowled darkly upon noticing the slight pink that dusted the girl's cheeks.

"Senpai, I'm happy for the call, but I don't understand why you took the time," said Yuki. "I've already told you I'll be fine since Zero's with me."

Zero smirked slightly. So it looked as if Yuki wasn't happy for the phone call. Good, cause he wasn't either. Getting a sudden idea, Zero got to his feet and approached Yuki. When he got to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her breath hitched a little in surprise and it seemed Kaname noticed it too for...

"N-no, i-it's nothing, senpai. I'm fine," assured Yuki, flushing a lovely shade of pink. Zero let out a deep chuckle, right into Yuki's ear and she let out a surprised gasp and then a soft moan. "I, uh...I need to go, senpai," she said into the phone. "But thank you for calling." She hung up and put the phone down. "Zero! What was that!? Now senpai thinks there's something going on!"

The vampire let out another chuckle and ran his tongue over the shell of Yuki's ear, causing her to shiver. "But there_ is_ something going on, Yuki," he said. "Besides, the Pureblood needs to realize that you're _mine_." He punctuated that last word with a nip to her small ear.

Yuki gave another soft gasp and then pushed Zero away. "B-breakfast!" And then she ran.

Zero laughed, yes, an actual laugh. Yuki was just so adorable when she was flustered like that. He then decided that he'd brush his teeth as well and head down for some food. When he finally got to the kitchen, he saw Yuki sitting there, looking at him as if she were waiting for something.

"What?" he questioned.

"What's for breakfast?" Yuki asked with a smile.

Zero arched a silver brow. "Sorry?"

"You're going to make breakfast today, right? I made dinner and lunch the other day and now it's your turn."

Zero sighed and shook his head. "Fine, fine. What do you want to eat?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "Umm... Oh, I know! I want an omelet with fried rice!"

The vampire stared. "For _breakfast_?" he questioned.

"Uh huh!"

Zero muttered something under his breath, but gave the girl a small amused smile. "Alright, fine. Fried rice and omelet it is then."

"Yay!"

"Baka."

The vampire cooked the meal almost like a pro and Yuki simply sat there watching him. She had never actually seen Zero cook before, well, she _had_, but she just hadn't ever really properly paid attention to it. It was quite a remarkable sight. He worked swiftly, never wavering in what he was doing, never making a mistake. Before Yuki knew it, she had a plate of food placed in front of her. Her mouth immediately began to water. It smelled amazing. And she knew that it was going to taste just as good as it smelled, if not better.

"Mmm."

"Close your mouth, Yuki," smirked Zero, sitting down across from her.

"But I can't help it!"

"...Just eat."

"Itadakimasu!"

And the girl immediately began shoveling food into her mouth, almost moaning at the taste. She had had Zero's food before, but had never fully appreciated it. And especially after growing up eating the Chairman's food, Zero's tasted heavenly indeed.

A little while after eating, Yuki decided to drag Zero outside, claiming that he was never out enough. She did, however, make sure that it wasn't too sunny. They were in luck though. It was quite cloudy out. In fact, it looked as if it was going to rain.

The two teens walked over to the shady tree that Zero liked to nap under and plopped down. Yuki leaned back against the large trunk, while Zero sat down next to her, his head dropping down onto her shoulder, watching as she began to sketch something. She seemed a little shy about it at first, the lavender eyed teen noted, but pretty soon, she got lost in her own world and became oblivious to both him and everything around them.

He watched as the few lines she started out with soon turned into a rather beautiful looking scenery. It was inspired by what she was looking out at now, but wasn't exactly the same. After all, he was quite sure there wasn't a lake in their school grounds.

When she eventually finished, Yuki examined the drawing with a judgmental expression on her face. Zero looked at the sketch too and was quite surprised. It looked amazing. He had never really seen Yuki's complete drawings before, as she was very shy about letting others look at them. Now Yuki Cross wasn't a shy girl, but with these things, she was always thinking that she wasn't good and that people would tell her exactly that. That her sketches suck. But that wasn't the case, Zero knew. Yuki poured her heart out into these drawings, the beauty in her heart was reflected in them as well.

"Stop staring at it like that," said Zero suddenly.

"Huh?" Yuki looked at him in confusion.

"You look as if you've drawn a dead rabbit on that paper or something."

"But I messed up!" the girl moaned. "The shading's all wrong!"

"Yuki, it looks great to me."

She looked at him. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, silly. I've never seen drawings that good before. You put everything in them, I can see that. And they're great," said Zero sincerely, a small smile on his face.

Yuki finally seemed to believe him. "Okay, if you think it's good, then it is."

"Glad we figured that out... Now come here."

"Ah! Zero!"

**Well, that's all for now. I just thought that this'd be a good place to end the chapter. I'll start working on the next one as soon as I figure out what to write. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo… Well, shit, it's been a while, hasn't it? Damn, I seriously didn't mean for that to happen… Really sorry about that. Thankz to all reviews, faves, follows, alerts, and readers in general. Hope you like this chapter, but I'm warning you that the end will not be fun. I easily describe it with the last two words in the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…**

Zero pinned Yuki to the grass and kissed her soundly. He ran the hand that he wasn't using to brace himself, down Yuki's body, between her breasts, past her navel, down to her thighs and up, under her skirt, right back up to her now bare thigh. He stroked the skin softly, slowly getting closer to the place she unknowingly wanted him most. He stroked her through the thin cotton panties and Yuki moaned, fisting her hands in his hair.

"Zero!"

The vampire captured her lips again for a moment, before trailing them down her throat. He pressed his body into hers more firmly, allowing her to feel what it was that she did to him. Yuki reacted immediately, arching into him and bringing his head back up by tugging at his hair. Their lips met again in a searing kiss, and they were just about to begin tearing at each other's clothes, when it suddenly began to rain.

The teens broke apart, sat up, both slightly pink faced, and Yuki began to laugh. Zero looked at her, confused, wondering why she was laughing. _He_ didn't feel like laughing at all. In fact, he was rather frustrated. But when he saw her face, his lips tipped up into a small smile. Yuki just looked so happy. She had a wide, bright smile on her face. Her eyes were now closed, her head tilted back, allowing the raindrops to fall onto her face.

Even though they were getting soaked, neither of them moved. Yuki was enjoying herself quite a bit, and Zero was far too mesmerized by the sight in front of him. He watched the raindrops slowly slide down the girl's face and she giggled slightly, since it tickled a bit.

Not really realizing what he was doing, Zero leaned in, close to Yuki. He caught her chin and brought her head down, level with his own. He saw the confusion and surprise in her eyes, but he didn't really register it. The gap between them closed as he kissed her once more, a whimper from her being muffled against his lips. Her arms came around him, hands tangling in his soaking wet hair.

Then they broke apart for air, not taking their eyes off one another. After a moment, the vampire realized that Yuki was shivering, and this, brought him back to reality. He needed to get her inside and dry before she caught a cold.

"C'mon, Yuki," he said, getting to his feet then offering a hand to aid her. "Let's go inside."

Yuki pouted. "But I don't want to go in!"

"You're going to get sick, you know."

"No I won't!" And she sneezed.

Zero chuckled, bent down and lifted her to her feet himself. Then taking her small hand, led her back into the Chairman's house...their house. Once inside, he shooed her upstairs to take a bath and warm up. As the girl was shivering harshly, she didn't argue and immediately headed up, the vampire following her. On the landing, they split up, heading into their respective rooms. Zero changed out of his wet clothes, while Yuki grabbed some dry ones and made her way into the bathroom.

As she soaked in the hot water, Yuki thought back to what had just happened. She could already feel the blush forming on her face. If a year ago, someone had told her what she would have done today, she wouldn't have believed it. But...here she was.

_Gods, what was the Chairman- her father going to say when he found out? What was _Kaname-senpai_ going to to say? She and Zero had practically been about to have sex right there outside! What if someone had walked up to them? What if someone had seen them? It's the holidays, you silly girl! Yuki reminded herself. There's no one else here!_

Still soaking, Yuki began freaking out a little. She knew Yori would be happy for them, but Kaname...well, she had a feeling he was going to be less than trilled, and as for the Chairman, she had absolutely no idea. They were both his children, not by blood, no, but his kids nonetheless. And even though she and Zero weren't related by blood either, it would likely still be odd. Yuki jumped in surprise at the knock on the door.

"Y-yes?"

"You alright, Yuki?" came Zero's velvety voice. "You've been in there a while."

"Have I? Oh, I didn't notice," replied Yuki, inwardly smacking herself. "I'm fine, Zero. Be out in a minute."

When Yuki finally entered the living room a few minutes later, she found Zero lounging on the couch, a book in his hands. She had never noticed how good he looked with a book. She began walking towards him, when he flicked his gaze up to her, causing her to stop mid-way. Those lavender eyes had gone dark. Darker than they'd been outside. And she couldn't help the blush that crossed her face. She continued walking, slowly now, then sat down next to him, trying not to show how embarrassed she was.

Zero chuckled deeply. "Embarrassed?"

Yuki's blush darkened. "N-no..."

Zero chuckled again, and after putting his book down, reached over and ran one of his long fingers down Yuki's soft cheek. His breathing was picking up and was no longer even, his breath catching a few times. Yuki immediately knew what that meant. Zero needed blood.

"Zero..."

The vampire avoided her gaze, knowing that Yuki already knew what he was that he needed. Not wanted, no, but needed. Zero's hand had dropped down to her shoulder, and that hold soon became quite painful as he continued to resist.

"Zero, please." Yuki reached up and cupped both Zero's cheeks, trying to get him to actually look at her. And he did, reluctantly. "Zero...don't make yourself suffer like this. I can help you, you know I can. Let me help you, let me heal your pain."

"Yuki... Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki." Zero chanted her name in a whisper, his lips crashing to hers in a heated kiss as he all but drew a moan out of her. His lips then trailed down to the nape of her neck, where they were soon replaced with his tongue, and finally, his fangs. He paused a moment, hesitating as he pretty much always did, the points of those sharp, white fangs, poised and ready.

"Do it," said Yuki softly. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me... You can't hurt me." Yuki's arms came around him, a hand tangling in his silver hair, pressing him in closer to her neck, willing him, urging him to drink from her.

Zero couldn't resist anymore. Yuki's blood was calling to him. He had to drink, had to. And he did. He finally bit in, piercing that soft, pale skin. He tasted her blood immediately, that delicious bitter-sweet liquid that was both the best thing he had tasted in his life, and at the same time, the worst. And yet, Yuki didn't do anything. She didn't cry, or scream, or attempt to fight back. Instead, she clung to him tightly, her short nails digging into his scalp as her hold on his hair tightened.

"Yes," she whispered softly. "Just like that..."

Zero finally pulled away, and his forehead dropped to her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath and not cry at the same time. It had been such a very long time since anyone had cared for him in such a way. Since he had cared for them in such a way. He brought his arms around her, bringing her small body up to his large one, pressing their chests together, keeping his head down. He was holding her so tightly that Yuki actually winced, yet she didn't tell him to stop, to loosen his grip, to pull away.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly when she felt Zero move her sleeve off her shoulder. And those eyes closed when Zero's lips gently came down on the newly bared skin.

"Yuki... Gods, Yuki, I love you," murmured the vampire, lips still pressed to the girl's shoulder.

"Wha-? Oh? I...? Zero... Zero, I-" Surprised with the sudden confession, Yuki was unsure of _what_ to say. But it wasn't that hard was it? She loved him. She knew she did. But why couldn't she say it? Why did her brain fail her when she needed it most?

"Yuki...? What are you doing?"

The teens immediately looked over at the living room entrance, suddenly realizing that they were not, in fact, as alone as they had thought. Well fuck.

**See? Told you. Sorry about that, but if you'd like to see Zero and Yuki shag, that's gonna have to wait until it's narratively convenient. In other words, you're gonna have to wait until I think of how to make it happen. And yes, I realize Zero just drank from her like, the day before or something, but there's a reason for that too, no worries... Now I just gotta figure out what that reason is... Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo…so, sorry about the wait, and I know that these interruptions are probably really starting to get on your nerves, but trust me, it'll be worth it in the end. I hope. Not in this chapter though. Sorry. Anyway, you guys read the last chapter for VK? Hated the ending. What do you all think about it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

"K-Kaname-senpai!?" Yuki was quite surprised, yet she didn't make any attempt to move away from the vampire who was still tightly holding her against him.

Zero didn't say anything. He merely glared at the Pureblood, annoyed with the fact that they had been interrupted once again. Why couldn't Kuran just leave them alone? It was a school holiday for a fucking reason.

"S-senpai, y-you're here again," said Yuki, finally beginning to pull away from Zero, who very reluctantly allowed her to move. "H-has it already been two weeks? She quickly counted in her head. It had only been six days, hadn't it? Maybe a week?

Kaname said nothing, merely looked from Zero to Yuki, taking in the sight of the fresh puncture wounds on the girl's neck, the sleeve pulled off her shoulder, and the blank, if not angry expression on Zero's face. The only reason he was there, was because of the phone call from earlier. It had been Ichijou who had dialed the Cross home number, as he had been teasing him, Kaname, with how much he seemed to be missing Yuki, and had handed the phone to him before he had been able to say anything. But when he had heard Yuki's voice, she had sounded so...flustered. Somehow, despite Yuki's denial, he knew something was happening.

And he knew it was because of Kiryu.

"Yuki...may I speak to Kiryu-kun alone for a moment?"

Zero and Yuki were both surprised at this sudden request, but they complied. Yuki got to her feet, and was about to move away from the couch, when the silver haired vampire grabbed her by the hand, yanked her down, and kissed her. If Kaname was annoyed or angry with this sudden show of affection, he didn't show it. He merely stood there, politely waiting for Yuki to leave the room. But a muscle did twitch in his jaw.

When Yuki finally left the room, neither of the vampires said anything. They merely regarded one another, slowly appraising each other. They both hated each other so much that it wasn't even funny anymore. The entire school was aware of the fact that Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran did not, uh, get along, and most of them found found this to be rather amusing. But this hatred had gone too far when Zero had awakened as a vampire and Kaname had all but tried to convince him that as a Pureblood, he pretty much earned Zero's respect.

It was only when Yuki sneezed from the other room, that Zero remembered what it was that he wanted to talk to Kuran about. His eyes narrowed as he recalled how angry Yuki had been with him...even though it hadn't exactly been his fault.

"Do you just make it a habit to take over people's minds, Kuran?"

Kaname's expression didn't change. "I'm sorry, but I do not understand what you are saying, Kiryu-kun."

Zero's eyes narrowed dangerously, a sign he was getting very angry. "Don't fuck with me, Kuran. I know what you did. You're the one who's constantly bitching at me to not hurt Yuki, when you're the one who hurt her the most."

Kaname frowned. "Have you finally gone insane with blood lust? I still cannot understand what it is that you want from me."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you what you want from us? You're the one who can't stay away from the Academy for two weeks."

Still, Kaname said nothing. He remained where he was, blinking in an almost puzzled way. But Zero wasn't fooled. He could see the hint of cool amusement in the Pureblood's eyes. He knew Kaname was enjoying this entire moment. However, knowing that didn't make him any happier.

"God dammit, you piss me off!" The lavender eyed teen took a breath, forced himself to calm down. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked, sounding rather emotionless now.

"...I believe I have heard all I needed to hear," replied Kaname with a small smirk. He then turned and walked off, heading into the other room where Yuki had gone.

Zero stood there, shocked still. _What the hell had that been about? _

**And yeah, that's all for now. Thanks to all readers so far. Got an exam in a few hours, so I gotta start cramming, but that's my last one, then summer vacation starts. Hopefully this won't be like last summer where I only updated once. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
